prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC13
is the 13th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 499th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Cure Lovely and Princess are targeted by the Pretty Cure Hunter. In this time, Megumi gets closer to Blue and learns more about him. '' Summary The episode starts with Phantom, the Pretty Cure Hunter and Egyptian Cure Nile fighting in a nightly desert. Cure Nile tries to defeat her enemy via Nile Stream, but he easily blocks the attack. Phantom succesfully seals her into a black mirror. After that scene, Queen Mirage has a dream of her past, when she met Blue and fell in love. The dream is suspended, and Phantom tells Mirage that he succesfully completed his mission and asks what to do next. Deep Mirror told him about the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team, but the trio disagreed, saying that the Japanese team is their business. Queen Mirage ordered them one last chance, and Phantom was left without a mission. Meanwhile, the girls were watching a romance drama with Hime trying to get into the character of the lead female with the use of a PreCard. Blue returned to his secret lair and reminisced of a box he was holding. Megumi entered the lair by accident and noticed the box, and he explains that it is the reason why the Phantom Empire invaded Earth. However Megumi claimed that is was beautiful and asks what the place they are looking at it. Blue explains that the mirrors allow him to witness everything and travel to anywhere in the world. Megumi picks a mirror and they arrive at the Hikari Shrine, outside of the city. Just then, Phantom appears and is quickly angered when he spots Blue. Blue asks of Queen Mirage but he refuses to say anything, slashing the ground to attack. Megumi also tries to speak but when that doesn't work she transforms into Cure Lovely. Phantom proves to be too strong for her and catches her in a binding spell. But before he could deal the final blow, Cure Fortune arrived. She had her own reason, claiming Phantom took away her loved one. While she handled Phantom, Blue tried to release Cure Lovely from her binds. Cure Fortune was knocked to the ground by Phantom which got Cure Lovely worked up. She broke the binds by herself and saved Cure Fortune, suggesting they work together as Pretty Cure. She agreed and they manage to push Phantom back with their combined powers until he pulls out his sword and overwhelmed them again. Blue went in front of the girls and pleaded for them, causing Phantom to mock him for not fighting or having any power. However Blue claimed if he killed him, Queen Mirage will be pleased. Instead of fighting, Phantom takes off. Cure Lovely thanks Fortune for her help, but Fortune claims this was a one time thing as Blue asks how she has her powers. Fortune reveals she gained them from her older sister, Cure Tender, and he expresses shock as she leaves. Blue starts to blame himself for everything that has happened, including Cure Tender being sealed. Cure Lovely attempts to ensure that he can come to them for help at any time. Blue calls her by real name "Megumi", before embracing her- causing her to blush. Major events *Phantom made his first actual appearance since he cameos in episode 1. *This marks the first time that neither Hime nor Yuko participated in the fight *Cure Nile appears, but is defeated by Phantom *Cure Tender, who was revealed to be Fortune's older sister, is mentioned for the first time *It was revealed that Queen Mirage was once a shrine maiden and was in love with Blue. She also lived in Pikarigaoka. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko *Cure Fortune *Cure Mint (in the opening scene only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Phantom Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Cure Tender (mentioned only) *Cure Nile Trivia *No Saiark appeared during this episode. *Cure Mint says the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message. *'PreCards debuted: '''Dress PreCard Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!